


Sketching

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, x-campus(mini)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Just a short ficlet of Colossus engaging in a hobby his mobster family disapproved of.





	Sketching

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. These fics were uploaded one time under my main account marf_redux before I moved them here

Sketching

Now that Professor Xavier was in charge of the school and things were getting better he found that he could finally indulge in the hobby his Uncle had disapproved of. He found a quiet place on campus and pulled out the sketchbook he’d once had to hide to keep his uncle from destroying it and began to draw.

He was working on a picture Warren standing on the roof of the school. He’d seen the other boy up there early one morning a few days ago when the sun had risen and he was thinking of making it an actual painting. The Light hitting the shirtless angelic figure had been beautiful and captivating. He wondered some times how Rogue could turn down Warren when it was obvious to everyone that he was falling hard for her. It would be one thing if Warren’s looks were all he had going for him but he was kind, smart and fun to be around.

He shook himself and focused back on getting the shading on Warren’s wings just right. He was beginning to sound like a school girl with a crush to himself. He was more comfortable here away from the constant insinuations about his general lack of involvement with the girls his Uncle’s business associates employed. He still wasn’t ready to let his new friends in on all the details of his past there were simply things he wasn’t ready to talk about with them even after everything they’d been through.

He heard voices coming and put away his sketchbook. This was still private and he wasn’t ready for anyone to see. He saw it was Kurt and Rogue heading toward a near by tree where they were afforded some privacy where Kurt could be his real self. He figured they wanted some privacy so he got up and headed back toward his room. He would finish his sketching later.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading
> 
> I decided to write a fic for the X-campus mini series. I decided to write Colossus as gay just like in the Ultimate universe


End file.
